Spring Magic
by DessArtem
Summary: Matt could've sworn spring didn't use to cause weird things...


Written April 5th 2009

Mrs-Jeevas on MangaBullet maded a contest, for which voting is being done in a poll, and I guess I forgot to put this here :p yeah. 'tis ma entry for that contest, which the theme is "Spring".

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Mello, or anything to do with Death Note.

* * *

Mello was lying on his back on a grassy hill. Spring was taking over the air, Earth, and even him, filling all with feelings of life and…green-ness. The blond's eyes were closed, since the clear sun was directly overhead and his face was facing up, but he could still sense the general beauty of it all. The warm breeze filled his hair with its kisses, causing various light locks to tickle his cheeks and chin and forehead. He could feel every blade of grass hungrily reaching toward their god the sun, poking at his skin where his weight didn't hold them down. The sun himself seemed to be interested in this human creature lying below his brilliance, for he probed at him with his warm rays until Mello could feel a thin layer of sweat rise from his pores. The silence was filled with life: the life of the plants and trees and grass, the life of the insects flying and crawling, even the life of the wind and sky, even his own life, letting itself be known in the sound of his soft breathing. Spring was so peaceful that even Mello was affected.

The sound of footsteps on grass and that someone sitting down next to him snapped Mello from his stupor and cause him to open his eyes, quickly putting up a hand to shield them from the sun's glare. "What're you doing outside?"

Matt rested his chin on his knee, which was bent up so he could reach it comfortably, and positioned it so he could continue looking at him. Even though it was roasting out there, he was in his usual jeans and long-sleeved striped shirt. At least he hadn't bothered with the thick gloves and vest, though had his knee-length, lace-up boots on. "You look so peaceful; I had to come see it up close for myself."

"Not my fault God made Spring so peace-causing…" said Mello, a bit indignant.

Matt laughed. "No, I don't think it's anyone's fault. Spring's just spring. You being peaceful's not a bad thing," he added at Mello's vaguely annoyed tone. Mello said nothing. "You not working like mad's not a bad thing, either."

"Believe it or not, even I need a break sometimes. I really shouldn't though; crime never rests. I should be putting my all into it, but…Spring." Mello had closed his eyes again, feeling too languid from the warmth and general laziness to be raring to get back to work.

"Mello, you're only human. It's natural to have a rest sometimes."

"Hm." Mello seemed to be dozing off or something, definitely not paying much attention. Matt smiled. Mello looked positively magical right there, glowing in sunlight, eyes delicately closed, lips slightly parted, body stretched out on the grass like a length of delicious meat on a plate. …Wow, that was a weird simile, but Matt supposed he wasn't poetic enough to properly describe Mello. Mello was just so… "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Matt snapped out of it and realized Mello had opened his eyes and was looking at him. Matt quickly averted his gaze to a random patch of grass that was not in Mello's immediate vicinity. "Nothing."

Mello blinked at him, but shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. "So what are you doing outside? It can't be comfortable for your eyes with all this light."

"I'm fine."

"Let's go back inside." Mello sat up.

And no longer look so lusciously drenched in sunlight and lovely drowsiness? "No, let's stay here. It's nice and quiet and pretty up here."

Mello blinked at him, but shrugged and lay down again. "If you say so."

Matt was more careful about his enjoyment of seeing Mello like that by looking through the corner of his eye instead of directly at him. He was glad for his goggles, since they covered up his glances quite perfectly so Mello was none the wiser. He wished Mello could be that calm more often, much more often, but knew that would never happen so just enjoyed the rare wonder.

One of his glances told him Mello had dozed off, arm thrown over his eyes. Matt smiled and gently stroked a lock of soft, blond hair from Mello's hand, taking a moment to enjoy it. He could feel puffs of warm breath on his arm while he did so. He drew his arm back again and looked at Mello's slightly-parted lips with a thought in his mind. Matt slowly, very slowly, leaned down and gently, ever so gently, touched his lips to Mello's.

They were soft and warm, like heavenly pillows only so much better. The kiss only lasted for a second before Matt quickly pulled back, not wanting Mello to wake up. Matt sat back and braced his arm back so he could lean back a bit, using his other hand to gently touch his fingers to his own lips, which tingled from such a…

"You could have asked first."

Matt froze. "I…um…"

Mello removed his arm from over his eyes and sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off Matt. "Well? Anything to say for yourself?" For the first time ever, Matt couldn't quite figure out the look on Mello's face. It wasn't anger…

One thing was for sure, Matt couldn't find any words to give him. He looked down, wondering if he should be ashamed or scared or what…

He looked up again to find Mello close, very close. "It took you long enough to find the balls." And then Mello was kissing him. And then Mello was pushing him onto his back and pressing himself forward onto him…

"M-Mello?" Matt gasped when Mello finally stopped kissing him. This was all very surprising, needless to say…

Mello had his hands pressed flat against each side of Matt's chest, his own chest pressed down onto Matt's chest. He rested his head down against the side of Matt's neck, getting comfortable. Matt swallowed, the heat of the direct sun and their already-hot bodies pressing together getting to him. Not to mention the heat that was building up from having MELLO on him, kissing him, being close, being intimate…

"Mello…What're…?"

"Oh shut up," said Mello drowsily.

"But-"

"Just let me enjoy this discovery."

"…I always thought I was pretty obvious…"

"Yeah, but you're impossible to figure out."

Matt blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. But don't worry about it. It makes you not boring." He idly planted a kiss on Matt's neck, causing Matt to shiver a bit. Mello grinned. "Definitely not boring."

"I feel a bit molested," said Matt, who was starting to get into better-just-let-Mello-do-what-he-wants-and-go-with-it-and-maybe-we'll-survive-in-the-end mode and so didn't really sound like he cared.

"Only a bit? I'll have to try harder." He slid one hand down to Matt's waist and up again under his shirt. "You're sweaty."

"It is about twenty-six degrees (Celsius. Eighty degrees Fahrenheit for My Fellow Americans) out here," said Matt, who was reverting to that mode because his head was spinning and freaking out wouldn't work well with Mello. Besides, he wasn't about to stop him. "You're sweaty, too."

"Yeah, but I'm actually in proper clothing for out here." He wasn't in shorts, but he was in a sleeveless vest thing, which was almost appropriate for hot, sunny weather. "You'll die of heat." He slid Matt's shirt slowly up and over his head when Matt helpfully lifted his arms. "Much better."

"You do realize that now I'll get sunburn," said Matt with a grin. This Mello-personae was fun.

"Then I shall shield you." He lay down on him again, effectively keeping the sun off him. Mello's leather stuck uncomfortably to Matt's bare, sweat-shiny skin, but Matt stayed totally quiet in that remark. This was almost too good to be true.

Well… "Your vest is sticking to me," he idly complained, seeing if Mello would take it off.

He did. Of course, it didn't help Matt's comfort level one bit, since it was getting unbearably hot in all aspects of the word and Matt found himself swallowing again.

Mello sat up a little. "Matt, let's go inside. You look like you're getting heat stroke."

"No, I'm fine." He wished Mello would kiss him again…

"Come on, stupid, get up. Why are you mumbling about kissing?"

Matt opened his eyes and sat up, looking up at the fully-dressed Mello, who was looking down at him with his arms crossed and a look which expressed concern, confusion, and exasperation at the same time. Matt responded with a very-coherent "Ng?"

"You were mumbling about kissing in your sleep. The heat must've gotten to your head. Come on, let's get inside and put you in front of a fan."

Matt looked around, realizing that neither of them had their shirts off and that entire scene definitely hadn't happened. Damn.

"Whatever you say…" Matt tried to hide his displeasure and stood up, running his hand back through his wet-from-sweat hair. Spring was filled with magic…or maybe it was just the heat messing with his head…Yeah…

Mello suddenly grinned a very suddenly-familiar grin. "And yes, I will kiss you like that again."


End file.
